Gaz's Prom
by Dibsthe1
Summary: Just in time for prom season! Every girl dreams of The Perfect Prom... even Gaz...


_I'm extremely busy right now but this one just suddenly came to me, and was pretty easy to rewrite. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim and Korea doesn't have high school proms. Everyone is too busy studying for midterm exams. _

**Gaz's Prom**

For one special weekend each spring, the hi skool gym was a wonderland of crepe paper and streamers. Scoreboards and basketball hoops retreated behind displays of paper cutouts and tissue flowers; pop music and laughter replaced the blast of the coach's whistle.

Inside the lobby, young couples in tuxes and chiffon gowns were posing next to a paper flower wishing well as members of the photography club took their photos. Teachers, transformed from taskmakers to chaperones, looked on wistfully. Cars, for one weekend the chariots of blossoming youth, filled the parking lot.

Outside, on the front steps of the gym, a frowning purple haired girl in a long black gown crouched over a GameSlave, fingers feverishly tapping over it.

How dare they all be happy. They were all stupid anyway.

They had ruined her Prom. How could this happen? Not a single one of them had run up to greet her as she stepped inside. Of course she had already known they were all stupid anyway, so all year she had pushed them around when she deigned to notice them at all, but tonight was her Prom! A girl's Prom was a special night! Tonight it was all supposed to be different!

It got worse. They were all supposed to fight over who would get to sit next to her, but in fact nobody even invited her to sit down next to them. She was damned if she was going to lower herself to ask anybody's permission, least of all those losers, so she just walked right up and sat down at the table where she belonged, the table with the most popular kids in the school, between two girls whose gowns were the prettiest (after hers of course) and the most expensive hairdos. She was every bit as normal as any of the popular kids. Her father had even said so.

They had all been prattling away about something stupid, plans for college or something, but they fell dead silent as soon as she took her seat. None of them had spoken to her or looked at her; none of them would even acknowledge that she was even there! She had tried to force them to welcome her by glaring at them, and was astonished beyond belief when that actually didn't work. When she threatened to go out in the parking lot and slash their tires unless someone talked to her, they all stood up as one and walked away. Whiners. What was wrong with them anyway?

She couldn't even take it to her usual next step, punching and kicking, if no one had the spine to stay around to be punched and kicked. Gaz decided she had enough of this stupid prom and stomped out the door just as a teacher was yelling, "And stay out!" at somebody or other.

On the sidewalk in front of the skool, people were hurrying right on past her for their own brainless, petty purposes, not caring about, not even noticing, the unbearable and hideously unjust emotional turmoil boiling right in front of them. Gaz's senior prom was ruined and they didn't even care! They were stupid too. Everyone was stupid except her, her and her father.

With a sigh of disgust, she sat down on the steps to wait for her father to finish up at the lab, opened her clutch purse and took out her reliable GameSlave, the one thing that was always there for her when she needed it. Who needed their brainless chatter anyway? Who needed to be accepted? Who needed friends? She was better than them and she knew it. It wasn't her fault they were too stupid to realize she was better than all of them put together.

The boy she had commanded to take her to the prom had changed schools shortly before the event, only three weeks after she had twisted his arm behind his back and twisted it until he had screamed yes, yes, he'd take her, just please don't break his arm. Who would have thought that? First he agrees to take her... and then goes and pulls a runner! Other people made no sense, no sense at all. They were almost as insane as Dib.

Dib. Where was he anyway? He should have come out with her to make sure she was safe and that her date wasn't manhandling her, following just closely enough to keep an eye on them but at no time closely enough to embarrass her. She hadn't told him her date had moved, but that made no difference. He still should have come. That's what a real big brother would have done. When she finally got home she was going to tear straight into him and rip him a new one for not protecting his poor helpless little sister.

It now seemed to Gaz that one of the shadowy figures hurrying along under the streetlights seemed somewhat familiar. She paused her game and looked up, squinting even more in the dim light. It had better be her date with a damn good explanation and at least a thousand flowers.

However, that hair spike was unmistakable. Gaz groaned. No doubt he was on his way to stake out some vampire or werewolf or spy on Zim or something. Stupid, stupid Dib. This was his fault. It was all his fault. It was all because of him that they didn't want her at their tables! When they looked at her they didn't see her, they just saw the sister of the obsessed, demented, unstable, shrieking psycho freak.

Dib slowed, and actually started approaching. Gaz grimaced and put her GameSlave in front of her face so she wouldn't have to see the immature idiot. _They might all be losers but I still don't want them to see me with THIS loser. _

Dib's senior prom had been a year ago. It had been such fun embarrassing him in front of his date and totally ruining the evening for him... but that made it no less his responsibility to make sure his little sister's prom went well. After all she'd been through this evening of all evenings, the least he could do to make it up to her would be to take her to dinner, a pizza dinner at the most expensive Italian restaurant in town and buy her a gift. A game... system... with ten - no, make that twenty, brand new games. And then take her dancing and keep buying her drinks all night. And finally pay for the limo home. Yes, that would just about make everything all right again for Gaz.

Finally Dib was standing in front of her. "What the hell do YOU want!" she barked.

He had better sense than to try to hug her, much though she could have used it right now. If he did she would blacken both of his eyes.

"I just stepped out for a MacMeaties," Dib said casually. If only he talked like that all the time, it would still annoy her, just not quite as much. "Want me to bring you back anything?"

MacMeaties? MacMeaties?? That was the best he could do? He had no excuse, absolutely no excuse, for not knowing she would want PIZZA! Forget going home. She would unleash everything she had on him right NOW. She paused just long enough to stop her game, then set it to one side and prepared to stand up.

As she did so, however, she realized that Dib was not only not trembling in terror, he wasn't even looking at her. He was looking at the gym doors; he seemed to be actually studying them or something, as if those idiots behind them could offer anything more interesting than his own sister. Rage and shame boiled up in Gaz. If he was any sort of a brother at all, he would be focusing every iota of his attention on _her!_ What a lame excuse for a brother he was.

"I've always forgiven you, Gaz," Dib now said quietly, "but not everybody is your family. The rest of your life is going to go a lot like this unless you start treating people as you yourself want to be treated."

Gaz froze as if he had splashed ice water over her. The absolute nerve of him to speak to her like that! Then she leaped to her feet, eyes blazing fire. Forget going home; she was going to let him have it right now, let him have it as she had never had done before. The more it hurt him to hear this the better.

"You don't understand anything Dib!" Gaz's ear-splitting shriek halted all chatter inside the lobby; heads turned and a few people ventured up to the doors to see what could be causing such a disturbance. "You don't understand anything at all! You live 24 7 365 in some fake fantasy land that has nothing to do with the real world and you chase things that _aren't even there!!!_ and you go around expecting the rest of us to just hand over whatever YOU want! Well you can just FORGET IT!!!"

For a second Gaz thought she had penetrated that thick skull, but it was only for a second. Dib was looking at her, staring at her as if she was just another of those fantasy creatures of his. On the night of her Prom, the first night of adulhood, Gaz leaped, stomped and stormed in rage.

"Grow up! Just... just grow up!! GROW THE HELL UUUUUUP!!!"

The End.

_We need more of these stories. Almost everyone takes it for granted that Dib's interests mean he is by definition "crazy," and never questions Gaz's glaring mental imbalances. Usually Gaz is depicted as some sort of princess who either is or deserves to be endlessly courted by both the fandom AND Dib, despite her complete and utter lack of respect for anyone except herself. _

_She's usually described as if she was any sort of "cool." Uh, no. Not even remotely close to it. _


End file.
